doctorjesusfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Rivper
' Team Rivper' was once, considered the first protective association of Mathtropolis, which cured the sick population of fatal and incurable diseases. However, this present a couple of problems for Team Villalba, making both rivals and Team Rivper himself, moved their barracks to Philippines. Name's origin His name is a combination of Riv'as'' or ''Riv'era and Per'ales'' or ''Per'a'' (''pear). Members Here we have the members of this team: Leaders They have 3 leaders (2 leaders and an ex-leader), somewhat higher than the number of leaders of Villalba Team Villalba, with Jesus (Character) only Giraffe 2 , instead, they have 3. *Doctor Jesus (International Doctor who, thanks to his treatments, was able to cure countless victims of cancer and other incurable diseases) *Valerie (The Laverre City's gym leader, turns out to be Doctor Jesus's girlfriend, likes Fairy-type Pokémon and lives in Johto with his sisters (Human) Jasmine and Clair) *Fireman Jose (An international Fireman who put out millions of forest fires and rescued people from damaged elevators and burned houses, put out the recent Amazon fire in 2019) Executives So far they have only 3 executives and we will mention them here: *Gravity Beetle (A Maverick beetle invented in Japan by Dr. Doppler in a Japanese crisis during 1990, at that time, he stole a plane from an airport in Tokyo and modified it, thought that the inhabitants of Japan at that time had to migrate to another a better country and for that a passenger plane would be necessary. In the last decades, I help countries in a difficult situation like Venezuela, that now the prices of things are very expensive because of the government and increase in price every day in the country , which caused millions of Venezuelans to migrate to a better country with their help, then helped the Middle East by war, Africa by its economic crisis and the United States by Donald Trump, among other countries and places at war and in crisis) *Metal Shark Player (The best Maverick in terms of attacks is a Maverick hammerhead shark. His name and the Rosered Spike Rosered's original English name (Axle the Red) are considered the only Mavericks with 3-word names) *Tornado Tonion (A Maverick that according to some is based on an onion, which will make you cry if you smell it. Tornado Tonion was put in a Radio Tower to catch tornadoes near the city to alert the inhabitants of the city) Admins *Slash Beast (It is not a Maverick beast itself, but a Maverick lion that protected the Repliforce supply train, but was later stolen by Team Rivper, designed to protect the transportation of supplies to a country. He was to blame for a problem that caused Team Villalba, it was seen that he is in love with Ingrid (the second leader of Team Villalba), but as it was possible that Giraffe Ingrid is a giraffe and Slash Beast is a robot, until Police Jesus opened it and gave himself he tells that he had a boy named Adam Lyon (the only human student of Darwin Middle School Charles Darwin Middle School) inside the body of Slash Beast, who handled and controlled Slash Beast, then removed him from Slash Beast and was eliminated for falling in love and taking his girlfriend off Police Jesus with a single shot Ground Hunter from Stingray Jet Stingray, in the end his soul got inside Slash Beast, where he would start a new life like Maverick. He is the favorite Maverick of Doctor Jesus) *Neon Tiger (Created by Dr. Doppler with PETA , which protects animals from animal abuse, is a Maverick Tiger that protects wildlife, designed so that no one tries to steal or harm wildlife. Once protected Darwin Middle School Charles Darwin Middle School, so no one would try to steal or harm the animal school, but he was fired by his boss because his boss thought that demolishing the school with him would ruin his plan to destroy the school to create a hunger street there, then of that Sting Chameleon joined to protect the school from being demolished, so now no one would try to steal or harm the animal school, Doctor Jesus with his wrecking ball crane tried to destroy the school, Sting Chameleon completely disarmed the crane so it didn't work and thus saving the school from total destruction, Doctor Jesus gave up on this and went to Asuncion Island with all his team. He is the favorite Maverick of Valerie) *Split Mushroom (A mushroom Maverick created by Bowser that could guarantee a possible solution to kidnap Princess Peach, which as we all know, Mario has saved her in all Super Mario Bros. games. Able to clone and fire-resistant, he is weak for electricity. I work once in a Bio Laboratory, but when the laboratory dropped, it was removed and eliminated, then it was resurrected by Sigma) *Burn Dinorex (This is the only dinosaur on the face of the earth! It is a Maverick Tyrannosaurus, survivor of the Third World War during the 22nd century, was stationed in a volcano in northeast Africa, which is an illegal warehouse in where Repliforce's weapons are hidden. He is the favorite Maverick of Fireman Jose) *Dark Necrobat (A Maverick vampire bat, which is supposed to have been seen in a Planetarium in northwest Sudan, there's nothing more to say about this Maverick, so let's go to the next Maverick!) *Overdrive Ostrich (Considered the fastest Ostrich in the world, which is why he likes to run so fast in the desert and even exceeding the speed of a wasp, a cheetah and a racing car, it's an ostrich Maverick!)